Tangles of Feelings
by Yoru no Tsuyu
Summary: AU. SasuNaru. Naruto liked Sakura. Who in turn liked Sasuke. And Sasuke... he didn't seem to like anyone. Or was it true? Since Naruto was the only person Sasuke seemed to pay attention...even under that constant bickering. .Complete.
1. The beginning

**A.N.: **Uh...another SasuNaru story...in a AU. Yep. This, HOPEFULLY, will be a short story, of about 3 to 4 chappies. Yes. This story came to me a lil while ago...inspired by something that happened to me. Don't ask me what...

Either way...hope you enjoy this...I know this story makes no sense at all... so yeah. --;;;;,,,,,

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will. Poor me... T.T I really wanted to play with them...

**Warning**: Boy on boy situation. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple. I you FLAME, you'll have a very slow and painful death. Yeah. Oh, beware of some OCCnes too, and some grammar mistakes, since this is unbetaed. I really want a beta... T.T Anyone offers...?

* * *

**Tangles of Feelings**

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The beginning… 

She was pissed, pissed, pissed, pissed, utterly pissed. Beyond pissed, was the word. If she could, if she was able to—argh! Life's so unfair… Why…?

Lies. That was all he had told to her. Lies. Lies, lies, and more lies. She was trying to figure it out if he did it unconsciously, or if he was fully aware of the situation… Really, she'd have thought…

She felt envious also. She felt that black shameful feeling cooling up within her system, blinding her good reasoning. Because in that moment, all she wanted to do was to maim the two of them… because, well… he hadn't picked her. And the other girl… well, it wasn't that unexpected, really—they were rivals, after all. It was expected that at the first chance offered, she would immediately have taken it. She herself would have done the same thing.

But still. She was still pissed. She was pissed because it was all wrong. Because just when she thought she was over him, when she thought she had finally moved on… this had to happen. She began to feel that jealousness all over again. And…the person she had grown to like, in that fashion, just when it was becoming stronger than what she felt for her former crush, he had to tell her…that in truth, he liked another person. That he only liked her as a brother does to a sister.

Naruto…told Sakura…that he in truth…liked Sasuke.

…It didn't take a genius to notice it, she thought now.

…all those glances…his behaviour…all of it…all of it spoke volumes of that truth.

Damn, she had been blind.

_...SO_ blind.

…And he just had to tell her of that…in their date…

Sakura remembered that she was friends with Naruto for a long time, since they could barely walk. They were neighbours, and always played together. They went to school together. Naruto lived with his father (his mother had died giving birth to him) and she lived with her parents.

Then, when she was barely eight, Naruto's father died in a car accident. And, he was his only relative. In the end, he went to live for a while with their former elementary school teacher (who happened to be very fond of the blond boy), Iruka-sensei, before the blond decided to live on his own, next to that said teacher's apartment room. She remembered how the blond, after a while, refused any kind of help, and began to work in part-time jobs to pay for his rent.

But it still was amazing, how after all of that that had happened to him, he still managed to smile that brightly, he still managed to act (it was really just an act?) that brightly at school.

And it was…unnecessary to say that she…and Naruto, continued being best friends.

All was fine and well, till _he_ was transferred.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He was transferred in the middle of last year of elementary school. Needless to say that the instant he got there, it was the instant he drew attention. The instant he drew the attention of fanning and squealing and almost drooling girls, and the attention of envious and jealous boys.

Yep, that was what happened. It was natural; he was good-looking, and it didn't pass much time for everyone to see that he had the perfect grades too.

In other words, he was perfect.

And so, that last day of elementary school, she told him…that she liked him. Really really liked him. And even as he coldly refused her, she still claimed to like him.

What she didn't know, till a long while, was that Naruto had witnessed the whole thing. And so, when she had started middle school, she discovered Naruto went to the same as hers. She was glad for it, for her friend was going to be her side. But she was more than glad when she discovered that Sasuke-kun was in the same middle school as hers. And that was what seemed to snap Naruto.

And so, by the half of said first day, he began to claim that he liked her, as well.

She tried to be patient, to understand his feelings, to refuse him in the gentlest way possible, that she didn't like him. He was crest-fallen. And he was angry that the reason was that she still liked that asshole.

And that just seemed to spark the dislike he had to Sasuke-kun all the more.

Not that Sasuke-kun liked Naruto either.

But… that really didn't deter Naruto. He just kept asked her out. And she just kept refusing him. And that kept on until she couldn't take it anymore. More and more, she began to avoid the blond blue-eyed boy. More and more, she began to be more violent to him.

More and more, they were falling apart.

More and more, a wall began to separate them.

More and more, they didn't feel nor act like the close friends they were, anymore.

More and more, she failed to notice how much Naruto had changed.

To her, Naruto was obnoxious. An idiot. A rush-idiot who never thought before acting or opening his mouth to say something really idiotic. Yeah. Naruto was a fool. Nothing compared to Sasuke-kun.

And so, just as Naruto didn't give up asking Sakura-chan out, she didn't give up trying and catching Sasuke-kun's attention to her, once and for all.

They wouldn't give up.

They always ended being rejected. Naruto was always rejected by Sakura, and Sakura was always rejected by Sasuke. And so, the fragile new balance created, continued. Even if it was more like a vicious cycle.

Sasuke-kun never seemed to be interested in anyone. He was always alone, even when he was always stalked by his group of raging and almost-always drooling fan-girls. He was always by himself, and had always that air of coldness surrounding him.

He was close to no-one.

But…the only person who seemed able to disturb him, to shake him up, was Naruto.

Naruto was always trying to get a fight out of the teme, because everything the teme did seemed to unnerve him. No, 'seemed' was not the right word; everything the teme did, _did_ unnerve him. It was like…he did that on purpose. Yes! That's it! The asshole did that on purpose, just to piss him off.

But Naruto forgot a little fact: it was most unlikely for someone like Sasuke to act that way, just to piss one person off. That was the most logical explanation.

And so, that was what everyone thought when seeing those to at it; Naruto was always the one looking for a fight, and Sasuke acted the cool and mature way that he was, ignoring him. Naruto was the one who couldn't leave Sasuke-kun alone, because he was envious of him. Okay, that was what the _female_ population thought when seeing the two of them at it.

The boys…they didn't like Sasuke that much. He acted way too arrogant for their tastes. He acted as if he was superior, as if he knew everything there was to know. He acted as if everyone else was insignificant, and didn't even deserve to spare a second look.

But…no-one seemed to notice that, to the only person that he did pay attention…was to Naruto.

Weird.

And that was everyday, until the end of the third year.

At the end of that third year, Sakura, once again, declared her undying feelings for the raven. Even if she knew she was going to be rejected (because after so many years to stalk him, to try to understand him, to try and get him open to her, she was one of the few people that were able understand him, even if just a little)—because that look in his eyes told him so, because she knew she did nothing but to despise him—she had to tell him what she felt, for the last time. Tears building up with tears, she waited for his answer.

A flat "no" was all she needed to know. She truly, really tried to not to cry, and even as she smiled at him, the tears wouldn't stop flowing from her pretty emerald eyes and down her cheeks, dark-staining them with the residues of her eyes' makeup—she had wanted to make herself pretty for him, if even for the last time. She then turned to leave, but just a couple of steps from the object of her rejection, she stopped. Her back to him, she quietly said, "Sasuke-kun…I…I really really liked you. I…even if you don't believe it, or don't care, I really did." She tried to suppress a sob that tried to escape through her throat and out her mouth, before continuing, "I…I don't really know what happened for you to be this cold…or this untruthful of people, but… I do hope that, someday…you get someone. Someone that'll heal you; someone that'll get dear to your heart…someone that can make you happy. Even…even if it isn't me." After saying that, she couldn't get a proper more hold of her emotions, and so she ran, ran far away from him.

She needed to be as far away from him, at least for the moment. At least till she healed, at least till she forgot him.

And her moisty-tears-stained eyes weren't able to notice the sight of a familiar blond-haired presence, frowning.

That was the day things started to change, somewhat.

After that day on…Sasuke and Naruto were still seen fighting. After day on…Naruto still asked Sakura out.

And this is when things changed somewhat; she'd said yes.

* * *

**A.N.**: Uh... hopes it didn't get confused enough... I will continue with the next chappie soon, right after I finish the hopefully final one of another SasuNaru ficcie of mine... AND if people like this story enought. Yep. I have a knack of feeling discouraged at the lack of reviews...

Any comment, constructive criticism, question you might have or pointing out, just let me know, ne? I'll be more than glad than to answer them. ;D

Ja!


	2. The date—Relationship—his point of view

**A.N.: **Hello, minna-san. Updated fast, almost in record time. Yeah, I'm inspired with this story, as it seems to match my mood lately. I feel almost bad to procrastinate my other ficcie—but hey! I did write some part of it yesterday.

Even when I said I was only gonna update this story after finishing the other…I'm such a liar…

Never actually expected some good reviews like I did with the first chappie! Even if not so many people liked this story –not as much at St. Valentines…—I'm still so glad by you guy's support, and your kind words of appreciation. Never actually expected such lovely reviews. Thank you!

**Exploded Toilet Bowl**: Wow…never actually guessed that's not something very common…the Sakura-thingie. Yeah…That's cuz I don't actually _hate_ Sakura…I just hate her as Sasuke's pairing. I'm so glad you like it. And I really hope this story goes well… and I too hope you like this chappie, even though it's crappy, without a sense and way too short. Next I'll try and make it longer.

**Alerting Alliteration**: Why thank you! As explained above, the reason to it is because I don't actually _hate_ her—it's just that I hate her as Sasuke's pairing. For me, she's a good friend, who manages to grow up as the anime and manga progresses. And thank you again, I feel so flattered…I don't really deserve it… +blushes+ And I'm so glad you like it—please keep reading it even though it's really crappy and not that long…

**Ame-of-Kumo**: Oh, thank you. So glad you like it… +tears of happiness+ Hope you like this up-date…

**singinrain**: Really? I guess I am confirming I'm really crappy at writing summaries… T.T I'm glad you decided to check this story out, though. Makes me happy. :) R-really…? You really think so…? Thank you so much for your kind words, and I'm glad you like both my Sasu-Naru stories so far… +tears of happiness+ I don't really think I deserve it… Hope you like this crappy and short chappie…

**NinjaoftheMoonlight**: You really think so? Thank you! I really, really hope you like this chappie….. +fidgets nervously+

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, even if I want to. I would really like to let the boys play with each other, and for me to see it… T.T

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, in the future… Now, SakuNaru though…

**Rating**: T—for its theme, and cursing and vocabulary.

**Warning**: Boy on boy's love. Don't like it, don't read it. I really, really hate flames, and I don't act nicely when I receive them. Just for you to know. Oh, characters may be OCC…

* * *

**Tangles of Feelings**

**By **Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 2**: The date—Relationship—his point of view

Naruto was very surprised to say the least, when he heard that 'yes' out of her mouth. It was the first day of class actually…the first day of high-school. As always, he was in the same school as hers. And as _him_, too. The teme… But still…that was one thing that couldn't be changed, not mattering how much he wanted it to.

Anyways…

Naruto noted that the pink haired girl was being quiet…maybe just too quiet; and that worried him. He actually guessed what the reason for that may be…what with him witnessing the asshole turning her down, and how heart-wrenching she was. In the summer break…she hadn't talked much to her, figuring that she might want some time alone. And by the time he finally _did_ decide to go and check out on her…he found out that she wasn't at home. Some neighbor of hers—the one that was living in his former hom—house now—and he didn't really want to think about that; about happier times—had told him that she and her family had went out somewhere for the vacations. Growling and preoccupied, he went home—or rather to his part-time job, which now currently he was running out late to. Speeding up and cursing under his breath—damn him forgetting that his day-off was changed—he tried to reassure himself that the girl probably had to be better now.

She _was_ strong

He was sure of that.

Back on track now…when the blond boy saw that the emerald-eye girl was still somewhat down, somewhat quiet in her chair, not even bickering with her eternal rival (Yamanaka Ino, he thought her name was—he wasn't that really close to her) he tried to cheer her up, saying something among the lines of 'Wanna have a date with me, Sakura-chan? That will definitely cheer you up!'. He honestly though she'd say no. After all, she had rejected him so many times before, so why it would change anytime now?

But she'd said yes…and he didn't exactly know what to do.

Then, finally recovering himself, he added quickly, beaming, "Really? You won't regret it, Sakura-chan!" he boasted, before continued, a little less loud now, "So…this Friday's okay?"

"Yes, it is, Naruto-kun." She said, a genuine smile for him.

_W-wow. …Naruto-kun?_ "Yosh! So…where do you want to go?" the cerulean-eyed boy asked her.

"Mmmm…" Sakura had a pensive look, glancing at the ceiling, contemplating her possibilities, before she said, "How about…the movies? There's this movie I've wanting to watch for a while now."

And while the two were merrily chatting about that, and other arrangements being made, they failed to notice one Uchiha watching the two of them, his expression presented on thin lips tightly pressed together in a scorn, frowning.

The rest of the week's days passed pretty much uneventful. Naruto, being the happy way he was—of course he was happy! Sakura-chan had finally accepted him, realizing that the teme wasn't really worth it—had been in a really good mood, even avoiding fights with the Uchiha (which really seemed strange…as it seemed that the Uchiha was sometimes the one trying to get into fights…) and just brushing them of, a wide grin on his face. Sasuke, on the other hand, as mentioned before, wasn't quite as happy as the blond boy was, instead being gloomier than usual.

And Sakura…well…she seemed to be over said Uchiha now. As the week passed, she not even once tried to call his attention onto herself. Now…even when they still talked (well…it was more like she was the one talking), it was more natural, more relaxed now, on her part. And she wasn't jealous when some other girl tried to talk to him. And really…it would be useless anyway, for the Uchiha hated that type of attention, and so rejected every girl there was that acted that way (counting almost the entire school's girls) toward him.

It was like…with her feelings for him out of the way, she was able to see things more clearly, more objectively.

Or so she thought.

And with that, Friday evening arrived.

* * *

As planned, they went to the movies. Naruto and Sakura, that is. Luckily for Naruto, the movie wasn't entirely romantic, for it had its part of action and thrill as well.

Every now and then on the cinema's room, they would brush hands, especially when they began to eat out of Sakura's popcorn (Naruto ate his way too quick, and so, Sakura—after hitting Naruto on the head in a teasing manner—said it was okay for him to eat out of hers, too. She wasn't that hungry, actually, and that popcorn was way too big for her to eat it on her own, anyway).

After a while, and in a daring manner on her part (halfway through the movies, and the popcorns' bag empty) the emerald eyed girl boldly grabbed the blond's tanned hand. At that, Naruto cast a quick glance at the girl, and at seeing the girl was smiling, so did he, returning half of his attention to the movies, the other half on the feeling of her hand of his.

For her, it felt really nice, she realized.

When the movie ended, they decided to wait till some of the people left the room, before venturing out. And it was then that the azure-eyed boy thought he saw some familiar jet black hair, and a pair of deep black eyes looking at him intently, intensely –Sasuke?—before going out. It really could only have been Naruto's imagination though—what with the dark room and all. But still…

Outside, Naruto began to scan the place to see if indeed _he_ was there, but… no sight of him.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

…It must really have been just his imagination…

"Nothing, Sakura-chan." The boy reassured her, squeezing the hand that was still on his grasp, smiling. "Let's go."

* * *

After that first date, Naruto and Sakura's relationship seemed to get better. Naruto and Sasuke's, on the other hand, only seemed to get worse by the day. More and more they were seen bickering, and once they almost got into fights, with punches and the likes. It seemed as if… as if the Uchiha was more irritable, and more distant.

At school, it was like he put up a barrier surrounding him, nobody daring enough to come within a radius of one meter—his eyes demonstrated so much cold anger, that they almost seemed red—and the ones that _did_ dare to come near him—namely one of his dying fan-girls—paid the consequences.

At one occasion, one of those girls left crying, after she tried so much as to approaching him.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at that, wondering what the hell was wrong with the fucking teme.

And everyone—well, the most observant ones—noted that, indeed, there was something wrong with the 'tensai' boy. And if not _wrong _exactly, something odd to him.

Some –namely Shikamaru—even ventured to think that the Uchiha felt jealous over a certain someone—but then decided that it was just way too troublesome to just confirm that theory.

Either way, people decided that it would be wiser just to leave the pale boy alone, at least until he resolved his issues—whatever the hell they were.

That was, until the Uchiha snapped towards one certain pink-haired girl.

* * *

It had been another fairly normal Monday morning school day. Sasuke and Naruto were bickering again, as per normal, in one of the school breaks. Then, Sakura approached Naruto, and began to happily chat with him, making the blond to completely ignore the raven. The new couple (everyone in the classroom, and some that weren't in their classroom even, new that those two were dating for a month now, and they all wondered and teased Naruto how the hell he'd made to Sakura to finally say yes) was happily chatting about their encounter the previous Saturday night, commenting on how it was gonna be, all smiles and insert blushes in between.

Sasuke darkened at that (visible for the ones that were observant enough, namely one Shikamaru who just didn't want to butt in), at being ignored, but didn't say anything.

Class continued, lunch time began and then finished, classes continued, and finally, school was over for the day. The day was far from good for the Uchiha. Those damn bitches just couldn't leave him the hell alone—shit; he just wanted to kill them all. On top of that, the damn bitch had managed to make Naruto ignore him—completely. And not to forget his aniki at home, pushing him harder into perfection, reminding him every time he deemed to possible of how such things as emotions just made people weak, and that Uchiha people couldn't be categorized into that. They had a name and a reputation to uphold.

Luckily for him he didn't get to see Itachi that much, the other being busy and drowned in the job of running their family's famous multinational left by their late deceased parents.

Anyways…he was just _pissed_ and _so_ irritated…he didn't like the feeling he got around Naruto, as it only made himself weak. He wasn't going to admit anytime soon that he was jealous over the blond boy; the only one in this fucked school, and probably elsewhere, that didn't see him as only an Uchiha, or that wasn't seeing him with idolized eyes. He didn't try to fill his walking path with rose petals, figuratively. He just saw him as an equal, and that comforted the raven pale teenage boy.

But then…the girl had to come and steal the blond away from him.

Not that the blond was ever his.

But still…it hurt. Before…when he had just transferred into both Naruto and Sakura's school…he had been mesmerized by the boy. He had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, with hair of the goldest color…And along with that healthy tan color of his skin, the boy just looked plain…_gorgeous_, to lack a better definition.

But then he tried to get those feelings? emotions? thoughts? out of his system. After all, they only made him weak, right? That was a fact he'd always known.

Then…he had grown to acknowledge the presence of the blond, relishing in his presence and in their daily bickering. He was…happy, but that just had to end. It ended the day Haruno declared her feelings for her, that last day of primary school.

That was when his relationship with the blond began to change.

The blond seemed more adept to fight him, but now without the usual inoffensive treat it had into it. Now…they fought…to just hurt the other. And that…hurt, actually.

But the thing that hurt the most was the day when he'd heard the boy claiming how he liked Haruno, and how he asked her out. _Damn her…_ That really made him hate the pink-haired girl…how she had no qualms whatsoever to just reject the dobe.

That was what mainly made the raven to reject the girl, respectively. He—even thought he consciously didn't know it yet—did it so to show the other boy how he wasn't interested in any other person, but the blond.

But the blond was just plain too oblivious to notice it; that, or he just didn't want to see it. Or maybe it was just the combination of the two.

Because who would want to openly admit that they were sexually attracted to a person of the same gender?

Then…the girl had to confess to him, again, in their last day of middle school. He just said 'no' to her, without even bothering if he hurt the girl or not. Then, he noticed after said girl had said nonsense and stomped off, the very disapproving azure eyes of one certain Naruto.

_Damn_.

And to top that off, just the first week of class Naruto had asked the pink-haired girl out yet again, and _just_ to make things better, she just said yes. She accepted. And that…just made him all the more jealous.

He was desperately trying to rein on his temper, on his frustration, trying to uphold his cold mask, but then it all just shattered when he saw it.

They were kissing…on the rooftop. And that was at lunch, when he'd caught them.

And…when the day was finally over, and he was hurrying to just get the fuck back home, she had to bump into him at the class' doorway.

Haruno Sakura.

"Watch it where you walk, bitch." That was what left his lips even before he could control himself. The girl left out a gasp, eyes watering at his cold and deadly tone of voice toward her—did he hate her that much?

"What did you just say, bastard?" another voice, a male one, said behind her, a tan hand gripping her shoulders. It was Naruto.

"You heard me." The raven responded, narrowing his eyes in what seemed to be in an angry manner.

The blond growled low in his throat. "Well, then, teme, take it back."

"And what makes you think I will, usuratonkachi?" he countered, angrier by the minute, but managing to retain his cool, even if just barely.

And to that, the blond angered teenager's answer was a fast and hard punch to his face. The raven was pushed towards the outer wall of the hallway by the force of said punch. The coal-colored eyed boy instinctively raised his hand to his face, feeling some warm sticky red substance coming, oozing from his mouth.

Blood.

"Don't ever, _ever_, refer to her that way again, understood, teme?" the furious tan boy snarled into his face, eyes narrowing. "She's my girlfriend, whether you like it or not."

And after that, the blond quickly made his way inside the classroom, snatched his things, and then proceed to leave with the girl. Sakura.

Damn. Now he was sure he was never going to be able to get him.

And that statement had finally allowed him to realize of his feelings towards the dobe.

He fell from him. And was falling even more for him every moment passed— and hard.

* * *

**A.N.**: I'm not really too sure… I got the feeling I'm kinda rushing this… but oh well… I'm starting classes today, and I might have not many time till I will be able to up-date again… or to write it, whatsoever. If you don't like it—don't worry, I don't, either. Just…try to say it nicely…with constructive criticism, with ways how to improve it, not to just say how much you hated this. That won't make either of us any good, as it would only make a waste of mine and your time, would piss me off and therefore make me kill you. Yep. Ù.Ú

Also, questions…ideas…are more than welcome, and I'll try to answer them for you. :)

So, please press that lil' blueish review button over there—It will so make my day a little happier…as I'm feeling down lately.

Ja!


	3. Time

**A.N.**: Hello, minna-san… It's so early……. I really should be dead-sleeping right now…it's barely 7:25 in the morning…Sunday…but I couldn't sleep…yeah. I just finished proof-reading this chapter, though…in all truth, I was awake by 5:30 in the morning…and I slept something past midnight, reading the manga of Samurai Champloo…So please do forgive me any major error or mistake…or plot inconsequence. Oh, I'm rambling…blame it on sleep-deprivation state… And yeah, this story seems to be up-dating rather fast, in comparison to my other story… yeah. Sorry 'bout that. 

Now…onto my dear, dear reviewers…I love y'all+glomps, hearts+

**InuKagKisses**: It seems you liked it…tee hee. And thanks about telling me 'bout my review bar… XP it is fixed now… just a question…how did ya know about that+curious+

**criesbloodredtears**: I'm really glad you like this poor-written-and barely-plot-less ficcie… so glad… T.T And yeah, I think this is fast… XP Please do forgive if someday in the future I can't up-date that fast, though… +mutters+ stupid college and teachers…

**Xenhart**: Wow…almost…? I'm amazed at myself…when I really want to make it angst-y… I guess that's because in real life I tend to brood a little too much…it must be rubbed onto me. XP And I almost cried too, for Sasu-chan… Because I can understand his feelings… T.T So glad you like it. And I hope this chappie is of your satisfaction…

**SoSickOfNyQuil**: Yeah…that would be really cool…and really nice for us to see that… +drools – blood dripping from authoress' nose+ Hickey time!! XP But…with the way Sasu-chan is…I really doubt he would be that straight-forward…yet. What with his pride and reputation and all… But! We shall reform him+evil laugh+ Mwahahahahahahaha! Hope you like this chappie.

**Exploded Toilet Bowl**: No, he doesn't get it…did you get it…? Did I get it…? --;;;;;,, Eee…etto…Nah, Sakura had already survived his wrath, I don't think she would be dying by his hand now… XP

**Alerting Alliteration**: Glad…you like my humble story… +cries her heart out with tears of happiness+ Yeah…Sasuke's…jealous. Never thought I'd see that day… I am really, really glad that you like this story, really! Sasu-chan…a gang member…+thinks about it, snickers…+ inspiration hit me… hehehe… Rap…? O.o! Yeah, reading again, I realized it as well! --;,,, uh…yeah, you're right…that _was_ scary … weird too… I'll really try not to make it again. Yeah. Hope you like this chappie, and that it's good enough…

**NinjaoftheMoonlight**: Yeah…it was depressing…and in this chappie it keeps being depressing more and more… Up-dating! ;D

**singingrain**: Glad you liked the date! Lol And glad you like Shika-chan, too. He wasn't _that_ OCC, right? I really like him…He's like me…in the laziness part, not in the genius part… --;;;,,,, Really? I shall investigate about that movie…I don't thing I've heard of it… +hopeful eyes+ CAN I KISS HIM+notices glares from readers, his fangirls, fan-boys (he has those too), Sasuke, and one jealous Naruto+ O.o!! Ooops, better not… Hehehe it didn't sound weird. I'm glad you did review though, and _that_ what's important. Many people don't like to review around here… T.T And I'm happy you like this story of mine…really happy… +tears of happiness+

**Pairing**: NaruSaku, Sasu…and…you hopefully know who this person is… SASUNARU in the future, thought… hopefully… --;;;,

**Warning**: mentions of boys love. And of angst. And drama. And all that sap. Don't like it, don't read it. You have been bewared. **You flame, you die**. Plain and simple.

**Rating**: For language and mild-verbal-violence.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will. Poor me… T.T I really like 'em… and to play with 'em too… selfish bastards…

**Warning 2**: I thought this was really obvious, but I guess it's not. This story is AU, meaning Alternative Universe. Or was it alternate…? Either way, meaning this story it's in another universe, not the universe canon—in this case, their ninja world.

* * *

Tangles of Feelings

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Time

Sakura had honestly been very hurt by Sasuke-kun's words. She knew he despised her, but until now she hadn't really known the length of that hatred. And those name-callings, especially that—bitch—really stung, deep within her heart. She felt like crying. She really did. She hadn't cried over Sasuke-kun for a long time now—she thought she wouldn't do that—wouldn't have to—ever again.

But then…why did her eyes seem to be stinging with wetness…? What was that same wetness falling down her cheeks…?

A strong, reassuring hand squeezing her shoulders gently made her start from her thoughts. Startled, she looked up into deep azure eyes, intense deep azure eyes.

"Don't cry for him, Sakura-chan. He doesn't deserve it." Naruto said sternly, locking eyes with her. "I won't allow him to say that to you, ever again." he finished those reassuring words, smiling, his voice soft.

Why did she still feel like crying, then…? Why wasn't she reassured from his word, like anyone would at their boyfriend's ones of comfort? Why did that make her feel like crying more…?

Maybe…it was because that smile didn't quite reach his eyes. That gentleness quite didn't reach them.

Or maybe…because his gaze seemed so distant, so far away, as if he wasn't right there with her.

Naruto felt so, so far away…

* * *

Time kept going on after that incident. The world's mechanism and life wasn't stopping just because of that. And so, school kept on.

And after that incident, Sasuke seemed to get back into his cold and composed self. With the difference that now he no longer looked at the blond. He didn't talk to him. He didn't even seem to acknowledge him. The Uchiha never really acknowledged anyone before, in the first place.

And he was as cold as ever.

Time kept flowing like an eternal river it was. Naruto and Sakura kept dating, and seemed to be very happy. Though…the girl in question couldn't help but feel that Naruto was a quite a bit distant to her, even if he was always showering her in attention and affection. Even if he was always smiling at her. And at times, when she would look at him, she would see him so distant, looking away, as if feeling melancholic about something. About something she wasn't able to grasp what it was.

One time she dared to ask what was wrong. She remembered when he startled a bit, then put on this huge smile onto his face, and said to her, "Nothing, Sakura-chan." She hadn't believed him, and tried to prod him into spilling it—what if it was some trouble he had at school and his grades? Maybe she could help—when then, still smiling, he replied again, "Don't you worry about it, Sakura. It's nothing important."

That…startled her. It was the first time, even after all the time they've come to known each other, which he called her by just her given name, no honorifics and the likes attached to it. She just dropped it at that, trying to convince herself that he was maybe just tired.

How wrong had she been at that time.

* * *

Time. Time kept flowing. It never stopped. It never stopped even though you were happy, sad, despairing, or with your heart about to break. Time had mercy towards no-one.

Time was blind, and made no difference toward anyone nor anything. It just…flowed.

That was what Sakura learnt.

Yeah, time did pass. She continued to date Naruto. He continued to ask her out. And she kept accepting. She was happy with him. With him, she forgot all about Sasuke-kun. With him, she was able to. She was happy. She should be happy. but…somehow, someway… she…wasn't all that happy.

It wasn't that she didn't like Naruto. It was that…she was beginning to like Naruto more and more, to the point that it almost hurt in her chest _so much_, but Naruto…he just kept growing most distant from her.

It was like…he had put a barrier, a wall between the two of then.

No, that was wrong. It was like…that wall that was separating them previously kept growing taller and thicker, never really having disappeared, and what it hurt most was that it was Naruto's doing.

It was like…he didn't want to let her in, to see whatever it was there on his side.

Yes, time was flowing.

Time kept flowing.

Months flowed, months passed, and she was still by his side, trying to convince herself that if she gave the blond time, that if she gave the blond time and space and trust, he would someday come to her and tell her whatever that was wrong.

She tried to reassure herself that the reason why Naruto didn't trust her was because the azure-eyed boy had lived alone for so long, he was disliked by so many people, that he didn't truly know how to open himself.

Even when that knowledge hurt—he _didn't_ _trust_ her enough, even after all that time they've known each other—that gave her something more important: hope.

Now she wondered if that hope was something more like a blind-fold…

* * *

"Ano sa, ano sa, Sakura-chan? Wanna go out with me after school?" Naruto excitedly asked Sakura, his girlfriend, leaning into her table just the slightest for support.

"Yes…I would love to go out with you, Naruto…" she said slowly, at first being surprised at the suddenness of his proposal. Usually, whenever he wanted the two of them to go out, he would ask her two to three days before-hand, to check schedules, and to see if was able to go. Yes, even if he didn't appear to be, Naruto was really thoughtful when it mattered. Like her. Like… "I would have to ask my parents first, though…" besides, tomorrow they still had school…

"Um…okay!" her boyfriend said, rather nervous, squirming a bit.

"So…where do you plan on going?" she asked him, still wanting to know more. There was something there…that was bothering her.

His face seemed to light up more, as if recovering from some truck hitting him. Which was really strange, now that she thought about it; there were times when she wasn't able to go out with him, and he never seemed to be that affected by it, he usually would just smile and say then that they could go some other time. He never…acted this anxious. "I thought going to this mall that was recently opening; I heard it was inaugurating today…" he trailed off.

"Okay…I can call my mother today in lunch-break, and if she allows me…I will be more than glad to go with you." she tried to mask her insecurities with a smile.

"Okay then, Sakura-chan." And with that, he went to his assigned seat when the teacher finally entered the classroom to teach whatever his subject was.

…Why did she feel that it wasn't okay at all…?

* * *

In lunch's period, Sakura had gone to a little secluded area in the halls inside the school and snatched her cell-phone, calling home. After asking her mother there if she could go out after school and telling them with whom, the place and such, Sakura's mother had given the girl her permission, saying her to be at home before nine-thirty, at the latest.

When she had hurried to go and tell Naruto of the news, she stopped in her enthusiasm when she saw Naruto and Sasuke, arguing. Or, more like, giving each-other the coldest glare possible. …What was that all about, this time? And then she saw something rather…shocking. The image of the pig-girl…clinging to Sasuke-kun's very arm. And what was really more shocking was…that he was letting her be –something that, in all the years she had known him, he never, _ever_, let _anyone_ touch him.

…What was that…?

"…Naruto-kun…?" the pink haired girl asked, worried, stunned. "…What's…wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Sakura-chan." He answered her, grimly, not even bothering to look into her eyes as he turned to leave. "I'm just confirming my pity towards Yamanaka. She really must be blind." Then he hastily made his way towards whenever he planned on going, anywhere but there.

He seemed so distant…and so…angry… so…

…What's happening to you, Naruto…?

She failed to tell him right away of the good news to him…

* * *

Sakura didn't fail to tell him about the good news when classes were over, though. Naruto was ecstatic when he heard of that, but a little bit anxious too, Sakura realized. She tried to shrug it off; maybe it was a hard day for Naruto, and he was anxious to just leave school and enjoy himself.

Besides, she should be happy that he was opting to enjoy himself with her by his side, too.

…Should, should, should…

Why did she have that feeling at the pit of her stomach…?

"…Sakura-chan…?" this time it was Naruto's time to ask, hand in hand while they walked to the mall, "What's wrong? You seem to be off, lately." He was concerned about her, she could tell. But still…

'_Don't you seem be off too, lately, these days, these past months…?'_ what was crossed her mind to retort angrily, bitterly, but thought better of it. She decided not to, in the end, and responded instead, "Sorry, Naruto. I had some things on my mind, that's all." Oh god, she seemed so…like they were married already and she was preoccupied him having an affair or something. "I'm sorry for worrying you." she offered with an apologetic smile. _'I'm sorry for doubting about you…'_

"Nah, it's okay to worry. That's what boyfriends are for." The blond said with that blinding smile of his. She didn't even bother to see if that smile reached his eyes or not, afraid of what she would see there, find there. She didn't want to see…

"We really should hurry there, though. It's cold…" Sakura added, hugging her coat and scarf more to herself. It was almost December, and the cold was really showing now…

…But either way, she wondered where the real coldness came from…

Throwing a comforting arm around her shoulders, Naruto brought the girl closest to him, hurrying their pace, till they reached their destination.

* * *

Sakura was really grateful when they finally made it to the mall, and its controlled thermostat… it was really warmer in there, thankfully.

"So…this is really the new mall, uh…?" she uttered, marveled, eyeing this or that shelf or shop. It was a little bit fancier than most malls, but not that big. It was…kind of nice.

…Yeah, that was the word.

"So it seems…" Naruto muttered, paying half-attention, she could tell. It was like…his eyes were searching for something she couldn't see. Something that was beyond her sight…

"Then, let's take a look around, ne?" she said, smiling up at _her_ boyfriend, trying to reach up to him, and slipping a eager, wanting, caring, loving arm along his.

As always, he smiled, along with that cheery "Yeah, let's, Sakura-chan."

…That smile never reached his eyes.

Not anymore.

She just wished she was stronger, so that she could reach wherever place Naruto was now…

* * *

They toured the place. She even bought a little something (a cute key ring in the shape a crimson fox—she said that it reminded it of Naruto) for her boyfriend. Funny; he hesitated a little to accept it—but she just took it as modesty, not wanting her expending money on him—before taking it, with a big "Thank you, Sakura-chan!" alongside that huge grin of his.

…was that…something akin to remorse what he showed?

They were chatting of this and that, when then…it all started. Naruto suddenly stopped cold while they were walking. What was wrong…? Directing her gaze to where he was looking to, he saw…what seemed to be couple, in a secluded place, near the toilets. And oh, they were going at it, she realized, turning a bit red.

They really had to be a little bit daring to do that in a public place like that.

But then, squinting her eyes more…they seemed…awfully familiar. That blond hair…that seemed almost bleach…that hair pulled in a high pony-tail…the boy…that jet black-like hair…in that spiked fashion…that fair, so pale skin complexion…

No way…

Ino-pig and…

Sasuke-kun…

"Sasuke-teme."

* * *

**A.N.**: I'm ashamed of myself! So short…+crawls to a corner and cries+ and it's sappy, too… T.T

Hope you like this chappie…and please keep reading it…

…And reviews give me the inspiration to write more and more, and maybe faster… +hint hint+ and I'm beginning to be spoiled (and liking) long reviews too… +more hint hint+ if ya know what I mean…

Hehehehehehe… Mata ne! ;D


	4. Moments of Truth—Capricious Youth

**A.N.**: Hiya! Updating! At last+avoiding sharp objects+ Tee hee really…gomen for the lateness of it. But! Trying to compensate it, this chappie is a lil bit longer! So…forgive me+big, big sparkling doe eyes+ I had this problem at home (and still has) then college started and it's a bitch… Also me having to write a plot for a SasuNaru doujin a friend of mine will draw… Life hadn't been exactly a bed full of roses…more like a bed full of thorns… but then again, I am hopefully better now, so next chappie should not take that long. 

Now, onto thanking my dearest, dearest reviewers+glomps them all+ XD

singingrain: Etto...that song I shall not know. --;,,, You wouldn't think I was so evil as to make Naru-chan do that to Sakura, ne? Ewww... T.T Don't worry, you are not the only who can't understand the brat... And I'm sooo glad you liked that chappie! And hope you like this chappie too+big doe eyes+ and sorry for the long wait!

Alerting Alliteration: Etto...I can understand Sakura, really. I can really understand her. And don't worry, I shall look someone for her. ;D Etto... what's emo? I really, really don't know...

Exploded Toilet Bowl: Wow! You are really in the right way about that presupcion! o.O Wow so impressed! I shall give you a cookie chocolate chip and a SasuNaru fan-art! Wuiiii! And don't worry, your dreams will fulfill soon enough! Mwahahahahaha!

SoSickOfNyQuil: Same feeling here. It was so hard for me to write that... But don't worry, she shall get what she deserves soon! Mwajajajajaja!

BlackVampire14: Etto... kissing? Do you really like this story of mine+sparkling doe eye+ Thank you so much!!!

NinjaoftheMoonlight: Etto... Sorry for the wait+runs away crying+

silversnow10: Etto... that's a really strong feeling. XP Many around here dun like Sakura, ne? And you shall see what happens to Sakura. Yep.

Giselle: Thanks for the cookie! yummy! And glad you really like it! and knowing you like it and review it's enough, really. And so sorry for the late upload+runs away crying+

Hime-Kagome15: I really feel bad for Sakura, too. Poor her! She won't get not Sasu-chan nor Naru-chan! And dun worry, you shall see what happens to Ino in this chappie! Yay! Sorry for the late upload, and I'm glad you like this story so much!

Mistress-Starfire: Thank you so much! Your words mean a lot to me! I really was beginning to doubt about my writing...that's a hidden cause of my late up-date, too... Eh, yep, that was another hidden reason why Sasu-chan did what he did, so hidden that I didn't even know till now. --;,,,,,, Yeah, I used to hate Sakura too! But now...I just feel bad for her. And sorry for the late upload.

Princess Akasha: Updating now!

**Disclaimer**: No, don't own it Never will. If I really owned it, dear Sasu-chan wouldn't wear that awful girly stuff he was wearin' at the start of Shippuden, and then that hug would go beyond that… +hint hint+ I ya know what I mean… I do, however, own this plot.

**Warnings**: Boy on boy love. Don't likey, don't read it. Please avoid flames, it would only ending burning you more.

**Pairings**: SasuNaru? SasuIno…? NaruSaku…? Who knows…+snickers+

Now, onto this next installment of the fic! XD

* * *

**Tangles of Feelings**

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Moments of Truth—Capricious Youth

At that point of time and place, she couldn't believe her eyes. Sakura couldn't believe that what was happening before her very own eyes was really happening, and not just some tricks her mind was playing on her.

She felt something strange snap, raise deep within her.

The first one to snap out of it was Naruto, though. With what sounded like a rough tone of voice (of anger, maybe…?), he pulled his girlfriend by the arm, pulling her not so gently, saying, "Let's go, Sakura-chan."

The air was tense as they were walking. Neither of them refused to look the other in the eye. He seemed be thinking about something, trying to suppress something, and she… She was afraid that when she looked at him in the eye, she'd see a total different person from the one she thought she was sure she knew the most.

And that concept was scary…

…really scary.

**

* * *

**

"We need to talk…Sakura."

She cringed. She didn't know whether she cringed from the lack of the 'chan' once more from the name, or from the gravity of his voice. Either way…she knew it wasn't going to be any good news…

With pleading eyes, looking up at him, she asked "Do we…really…_have_ to…?" it was like…she already knew what he was going to say, but she wasn't willing to hear it. She didn't want to hear it. She just wanted to… continue… like this…

His eyes softened a little at that, and looking down apologetically, sadly, he answered to her, "I'm afraid…we do have to. It's only fair to you." Silence. A sigh. "Come on, let's go over that table." He signaled some empty table and chairs near some coffee shop in the lunch area.

She only nodded, doing what told, not trusting her voice to talk steadily. She felt that she may cry, any moment now.

When they seated, he looked at her in the eyes, before sighing deeply and averting his eyes, as in deep thought, as in search for the right words.

"Come on, Naruto." she couldn't take it anymore. "Just…say it. Whatever it is, I can handle it. Just…don't lie to me." _Not…not anymore…even…even if…_

He sighed again. "Alright." He muttered, and then, looked at her in the eyes. He closed his eyes, and then he proceeded with this confession, "There is…in truth…there is someone else I like."

The girl…his _girlfriend_… bent down her head, and she felt something wet and hot flowing down her eyes, that wetness finally being able to set free, like a dam being opened to let the former imprisoned water flow. She…just knew it. She knew it all along. "I…I see." She tried to hold back her tears, but it was proving to be useless, as more and more tears made down their merry way down her face. "…Then…why…?" gods, she sounded pathetic, and she couldn't even _finish_ her sentence. Why had she to cry, again!?

"Because…because I was afraid, I guess. And then…seeing you, I thought I genuinely liked you…and I thought that it would work, but…"

"But it hasn't, in the end." She ended it for him. "I-I understand. I…"

"Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry! I didn't want to hurt you, and you are really precious to me…and I guess I think of you as the sister I never had. It's just—"

But it hurt, damnit. It just…hurt, _so damn much_. "…It's Sasuke-kun…isn't it…?" she asked in a low voice, never dropping the 'kun' after that name, never being able to. It seemed as she was right, because he didn't say anything more, and he was left stunned. "You…you knew that…he was going to be here, with Ino…and you got jealous…and…that was the reason why you wanted to come here so badly, all of a sudden. …Because of Sasuke-kun… Isn't that…right? Naruto?"

"…How did you…?"

"Oh, come on, Naruto! I know you since we were kids! And you certainly are one person that can't hide his feelings for the life of him! You always wore your feelings at the back of your sleeve! How couldn't I possibly know, eventually!?" she said, yelled, raising from her table, angry, angry and sad tears painfully visible now.

Naruto couldn't look at her in the eyes. He couldn't. He could feel that guilty feeling making himself at home deep inside his being. "I'm really…Sorry, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry—"

"Stop. Just stop, Naruto. Just…Stop." She didn't want to hear any more of that. She'd heard enough. She'd know enough. She had acknowledged enough. "Naruto, just…" gods, why—she felt like a complete fool. She should—she should have known better. "Please, just go. I…I can make it home by myself." She couldn't look at him in the eyes, either.

…She felt…a jumble of feelings deep within her. She just wanted—

"Okay, Sakura-chan. As you wish." She could hear some scratching noises—must be the chair against the floor—and the boy sounded so defeated, and so guilty, and oh so—"I'm sorry…And even if you don't believe, even if you just can't…I never wanted to hurt you. And I'm sorry that I did end doing just that."

And that was the last thing she'd heard him say after he'd left her.

**

* * *

**

She had stayed there for the longest time, looking at particularly nothing at all, when she idly wondered what time it was. Pulling her cell phone out of her uniform's skirt's pocket, she did realize that it was indeed late—8:38 PM—and she should really go home.

Pulling herself up, she decided to go to the restroom first. She must be looking horrible—what with her faint line of eyeliner all smeared up thanks to her tears—no wonder people were staring oddly at her—she looked like a zombie.

Funny…after he'd left…she hadn't cried one bit. It was as if she was…dry…or insensitive…or plain cold or something.

Even if it hurt damn much—she would move on. She would still be mad at him, and still be hurt, and feel betrayed and all that, but—she would move on. Even if at that time it seemed quite difficult, or plain impossible.

She would learn to be strong.

And with that, face clean, a little stronger than before, _feeling_ already a bit stronger than before, she left the restroom, and made her way home.

And on her way home –which really was a long and cold way home—there, thinking, it was as if things clicked together.

Alright, she was still pissed, and still jealous somehow of that Ino-pig being able to lay a hand on Sasuke-kun—something that she hadn't been able to, no matter how hard she tried, or how much effort she put into it—and, and… and dammit, that pig-girl wasn't worth him! Not a bit! Not one bit! And, and—!

Oh great, time for more admittances and truths—she jealous on him. Which meant—Sasuke-kun still meant something for her. But…but… wasn't she in love with Naruto? Was she…?

And speaking of the devil—in this case, Naruto—getting back on track…things clicked together now. Could it be that…from what she understood from it all…that Naruto liked Sasuke-kun, even when he began dating her? And even, dare she think, even before that…?

Oh boy, how wasn't she able to not see the sights ahead of her? To see that…maybe…the blond boy wasn't happy, as well?

Oh baka Naruto! You idiot! The idiot must've thought that keeping up that charade of him of liking her…he might keep her happy. The idiot…then must've thought, that if he was with her, he might be able to…maybe…

Okay! Time to stop, now! Because, right now, she was tired, pissed, heart-broken, and plain confused. She didn't want to think anymore.

And when she finally arrived at her home's threshold—yes, home—she decided that whatever it was she had to think about, it had to wait till tomorrow.

Besides, it really could wait.

And this time, Naruto had to deal things by himself.

**

* * *

**

Naruto felt like shit. He felt like shit for making what he did, and hurting Sakura-chan that way. Damnit! It was all—It was all the damn teme's fault! The—the—the fucking idiot!

The blond boy kicked a poor innocent can that was in front him, being a victim of his frustration, on his way home in the dark street.

Home… what was home, anyway?

He sighed, looking at the starless night. It really was suiting his mood at the moment. He really was frustrated, and angry—the image of the teme and the Yamanaka girl, making out—it just couldn't get out of his head. Or was there also jealousy in there…?

Fuck. He was jealous, jealous over him. Over one damn prick-y stuck-up nose Uchiha.

Damn. He really had it bad. Damn, if Sakura-chan was one-hundred percent better than the asshole was, why hadn't he then fallen for her for real like he always announced, instead of that prick?

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…!

Just damn it all!

But…those kinds of things…just happened. It wasn't like you could control your heart and decide what to feel and to whom.

It just sort of…happened.

Which didn't make his situation any easier.

Now…he had to figure out what to with this. With _these_ feelings.

He had long enough tried to hide, and run from them, and to no avail—if his situation with Sakura-chan was any indication. But…he knew nothing. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what would happen next.

But the only thing he knew…that he knew for certain…it was that somehow, some ill-fated or the other, he had fallen for the bastard.

**

* * *

**

Next day. High and bright. Just damn too much damn bright for his mood, Naruto decided. Oh, hell…the bastard wasn't going to have the satisfaction of seeing him gloom over him. No way in hell. He was going to enjoy the beautiful day, dammit!

And those were the thoughts of one certain Uzumaki Naruto, as he groggily made his way to school that morning, after his break-up with Sakura-chan.

Break-up…

…He guessed he _did_ break-up with her, huh…

…Or was it the other way around…?

Oh, well, Sakura-chan deserved better, anyways. She deserved someone who could truly love her, who could truly cherish her, and not just as a second option. She was just so good, so caring…she just…deserved better.

And he was sure she was going to find that person. He just knew it.

Because she…she was strong. And people like that…attracted people. Good people.

The only thing he hoped, though…was that someday, she would be able to forgive him. And he knew it was probably too much to ask, but he secretly hoped that, one day, they could return to what they were before: true friends, and the brother and sister that they never had.

He hoped…

He hoped so many things.

…and that was just what made his life miserable.

He just hoped—again, _hoped_—he hadn't achieved, succeeded in making her life miserable beyond repair.

And then he steeled himself for the day as he reached his classroom's door. He was going to be strong.

But that though vanished into thing air as he saw the dammed Yamanaka's fine long weak pale arms along the teme's neck, reaching up to—

Heck, he knew it was a little too early, but he never knew, he never guessed—not at this hour, not at this place—that the teme, that they would—he always thought the teme—

But the bastard always proved him wrong, didn't he? He did so in the Mall—

And now he wished he had just stayed at home.

With that –and what he thought was the sound of his heart breaking into irreparable uncountable unrecognizable pieces—he hastily left the place.

**

* * *

**

Now he felt annoyed. Now the Uchiha was perfectly and completely annoyed. He had thought that with the way things had made a turn the night before was bad—that Yamanaka girl just couldn't take a no for an answer, if that kiss from before was any indication—but now…_now_ it just topped it all off. The damn bitch could_ not_ accept a round-about no, and now she was not giving up, and was just trying to seduce him by embracing him, thinking that if she tried good enough and long enough, he was going to fall for her and her charms. Or her lack of charms, whatsoever.

And he tried to pull away from her, but to no avail; she just pressed more onto him like a damned octopus. Damnit, just give it—

Oh. Fucking. Great.

Just what he needed. For him to see them, and in such a fashion. And it seemed like the idiot had misunderstood the whole situation, if the look on his face meant anything…

…and the dobe had just to run away.

…And now he was truly mad, if it was even possible to be even madder than he already was.

…Why the dobe was mad at him, anyways? And why did people always cling to him like he was some kind of god or something, thinking that he was perfect? Why couldn't they just look what was beyond his name and his looks, and look him as he truly was?

Why couldn't leave him fucking alone, dammit!?

Roughly pushing the damn girl aside, without so much as a consideration, he hissed to her, "Just give it up and leave me the hell alone. I don't _want_ you, nor I _ever_ will." And with that said, he stormed the room, trying to find one certain blond idiot.

**

* * *

**

Oh god dammit, why did he have to act like just a girl!? It wasn't like he shouldn't have expected it, it was just… it just…

Sliding down the bark of some odd tree in the school yard, he felt every ounce of his energy leave his body at the…at the…at the mental weariness, at the emotional stress, at his broken heart…

He didn't even reconsider on picking on the pieces, so tired was he.

…Why he couldn't just find some kind of solace, for once!?

Oh god fuckin' dammit! It just wasn't fair! Argh! He felt so frustrated at himself, at his situation, at his lack of power in the matter…

And he hated the teme all the more, because he loved him.

Because Uzumaki Naruto realized, and bitterly (and finally) admitted it to himself that he loved the Uchiha Sasuke-bastard.

Oh fucking great. Just fucking great.

He had never guessed, he had never dreamt, not even in his most wildest dreams (or was it nightmares?) that he would be attracted in any way to that… to that person that went by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

Everyone knew he was such a snuck-up bastard, that he was all conceited and always got what he wanted without even sweating, that everyone just adored him, and that the bastard didn't even seem to appreciate it.

But he also knew some other things that the others didn't. He also knew that he was that snuck-up bastard because he didn't know other way to behave, to protect himself—such a genius he was. He also knew that the fact that he got what he wanted without even doing the effort frustrated him to no end, and that was the reason why he took on so many tasks, to see if, just for once, he was able to do something, on his own. He also knew that, how that hollow adoration just itched him to no end, because all those people didn't even bother to see what was beneath his image, the someone they thought he was. What was there to appreciate in that?

And he knew… that Sasuke was just as lonely as he was.

But that didn't stop him from feeling the way he did, from wanting to punch the living daylights of the guy, from wanting to just crawl and die. That didn't stop him from feelings all those conflicting emotions deep inside him, and so that left him clueless as to what to do.

He was inexperienced as to what to do.

What would _he_ do…?

Well, there really was nothing he could do…the bastard was light-years away from feeling the same as he did, and—

"You're really _are_ an idiot, _dobe_."

* * *

**A.N.**: Ooooooh, my first cliffie+gasps+ Sorry, I just thought that this was a good place to stop…

Likey? Likey not? Sooooo… any doubts, comments, questions…? Feel free to ask whatever it is you need to ask!

And me shall promise that, if you still want me to continue with this fic, that I won't take that long in updating it. But…I can only know that you likey or not if you review… +hint hint+

Well then, ja! XD


	5. Time of Confessions

**A.N.**: Hello minna-san! Up-dating! I'm free!! .knocks against a wall that says 'finals'. Well, not so free… T.T Anyways…this is the final chapter. Yes, you read well; FINAL. Yep. That was fast. O.o;;;,, Anyways…I'm not so pleased…with this. It was supposedly drama… --;;,,, Well, anyways…I'll just have to improve for next time.

So yeah. Onto my dearest reviewers, whose reviews gave me the strength to keep going. .+glomps them all+.

silversnow10: Etto…I'm really glad you like story enough for you to be impatient about it, and I already apologized about the wait, but…I really was busy, and you don't really expect my life revolving just around writing fanfictions, ne? But I'm really glad you like it, and please please read it till the end. 'Sides, I'm updating now, I am not:D

Mistress-Starfire: Yeah, I felt bad for Sakura, too. Poor her. T.T But you wouldn't seriously think I would make Sasu-chan make that, would you? That's sacrilege!! O.O XP But really…THAT wasn't the case, thankfully. Oh, wow. Thank you. Again. I really hadn't seen my writing style in that light. Though…maybe in this chappie my style had decreased in quality, and it might be disappointing. T.T

Shounen-Ai: So you changed your penname, uh? I might do the same, in a little while. I'm so glad you liked last chappie, and hope you like this one too, though I'm not that confident with it… T.T And I'm updating!

CrazyRacoon: happy you like it. Please keep reading it till the end, onegai shimasu. ;D

Ytjt: Yeah, I feel kinda bad for Sakura too. But maybe, if you read this till the end, who knows. .+hint hint+

bottlecaps: Jejejej yeah, cliffies are really, really evil. But I'm evil too! Mwahahahahahahaha! But really, it might get better if you read it till the end. .+hint hint+

Prozacfairy: hahaha don't worry, it is my favorite pairing too. If you read this through the end, you might like it… .+hint hint+. And let's see about Sakura, ne?

Exploded Toilet Bowl: Yeah, I admit it: I am really, really evil! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!! XP

CandyKitten91: Why don't you like her? She's not that bad… But you're welcome, anyway. XP And I'm updating!

Kaikouken: Don't worry, I s got depressed too last year…and it wasn't really nice… T.T Oh, you're welcome!! I really didn't want to make her a bitch cuz let's admit it: she is not. She's kinda nice, actually. But I don't like it when she messes with either Naru-chan or Sasu-chan… T.T THEN I go rampage. I never saw my writing style in that light. Thank you! I'm really glad you like it! It isn't stereotypical? Really? I really, really hadn't noticed it… I'm such a clutz. But either way, I don't really pay attention to that stuff… Thank you again, and please keep continue reading till the end, even when it's a lil bit disappointing… T.T

Dark Days: Well, yeah, plot-less… .+arrow straight to the heart+. Well, yeah, that might be true… T.T But I'm really glad that you like it either way!! Please continue reading till the end, even when it continues to be even more…plot-less? And I'm really happy for your praising words… .+tears of happiness+.

allie: I'm so glad you like it!! And I'm really finishing it now… my ficcie…my baby…all grown now… T.T

NinjaoftheMoonlight: Because I'm such a meanie and evil person! Mwahahahahahahahaha+insert even more evil laugh here, please+. And I'm updating! XD Please keep reading this till the end. .+bows+. Hope you like it.

singingrain: It really is, isn't it? Yeah, poor Sakura! Poor Sasu-chan and Naru-chan! But worry not; if you keep reading this chappie…here it might be in a surprise… .+hint hint+. Hope you like this chappie!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru? NaruSasu? O.o; any at all…? Read and see. XD

**Rating**: T – for its theme and cursing and the like.

**Disclaimer**: Don't owning it… Kishimoto-sensei does. So sad! If I really was owning it, I wouldn't make Sasu-chan do those angsty things he does, like deflecting…and there would be TONS of SasuNaruSasu love… if you know what I mean… .+hint hint+.

* * *

**Tangles of Feelings**

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Time of Confessions

"You're really _are_ an idiot, _dobe_.", the blond boy heard somewhere behind him, immediately recognizing that voice being unmistakably _his_. And he was just not so ready for that; he was not ready to face him, he was not—

Uh? Idiot—? What the hell!? But Naruto didn't even bother to muster a glare to that insult. He was just so used to it, and so tired and—"What the hell do you want, _Uchiha_? Blonde girl not comfy nor good enough for your _oh so_ _great_ self?" and he didn't even bother to hide the deep sarcasm dropping from his voice, either; all of this with_out_ even facing the other.

Let just all go straight to hell; he just didn't care anymore.

And had the blond boy bothered to see, he would have seen the pale boy's lips press into a thin line, rage barely suppressed there. "And _that's_ why I think of you being such a _dobe_, _Uzumaki_." Every syllable was clipped and barely suppressed from being yelled.

"Oh just cut the crap, Uchiha. Just state your business, or leave."

"And you dare saying me that, without even bothering to look at me in the face?" The Uchiha's hands were bailed in a fist, trembling.

"And why would that matter, Uchiha? If you're not going to say anything—" the boy's voice suddenly dropped shut. And hadn't that voice sounded a bit…thick, for the lack of a better word?

And that was just it.

By sheer impulse, by sheer emotion—he didn't know exactly what or which it was—the raven haired boy stalked where the other's form behind the damned tree was, and dragged the other by the collar, forcing him to face him—

And he was shocked to see those beautiful eyes glistening with tears, tears that were marring his face, his beautiful face.

And he thought his heart just stopped beating at that heart-wrenching sight.

He gingerly let go of the collar, and took some steps back, not being able to hide his shock, for once.

"Keh. Are you happy now, bastard? Wasn't this what you wanted to see?" the blond teen said, his fist angrily wiping at the evidence of tears—and making a terrible job out of it.

"This isn't—" Sasuke began to say, so quietly, it was barely a murmur, but—

"Oh whatever; I don't really care what you have to say, either way." he said while turning to leave, and going gods knew where.

Sasuke just stood uncharacteristically there in a state of shock, now knowing what to do. But as he watched that person's back going farther and farther away from him, he thought that if he let him just do that, he might never be able to get a chance, and—

'_Oh no you won't'_

And so, before the blond had a change to even walk two steps away, his hand was yanked roughly back, and upon seeing it, he had pale slender fingers wrapped tightly around it.

"Teme. Let me go."

"No."

"I've just said it. _Let. Me. Go._"

"_No_."

"Oh god damnit!" this time Naruto began struggling to set his hand free. "Just let me go, damnit!"

"And I already said that I won't, you idiot!"

Naruto stopped his struggling, letting his arms (both his arms, since the other was formerly trying to pry the other's fingers away from his wrist) fall limply to his side.

"Why don't you just do what I ask, just this once?" Naruto asked, in a tired voice, a voice still somewhat thick as his silent tears still made down his face through his own ordeal.

"Because you ask for the most stupid things, that's why." And Sasuke still stubbornly didn't let go of the other's wrist.

And to any beholder, that situation the two were in would seem rather odd, to say the least. And the actions, and the words…it would seem they had another significance to them. Another meaning. A deeper one.

"…Why…?"

"…I don't know…" he gripped the wrist even harder, refusing to let go.

"…Keh… some genius you are…"

Silence.

A deep sigh. Then, "Honestly, why aren't you with the Yamanaka girl? You seemed to have spent a really good time with her, judging from your kiss last ni—" he clamped his mouth shut, as if having gulped something rather disgusting.

"You saw us…last night?"

"Yes, I saw it, ok!? We…I…She… and yes! That's why you should just go to her and—"

"Shut up."

"…What did you just said?"

"Just shut up, you complete moron! Why would I want to be with her!?"

"Because…because…who wouldn't want to be with a hot chick like that, uh!?"

"_Would_ you?" the question was dangerously a hiss.

"I—I—I don't know—" a frustrated hand carving through his blond bangs, thorough his hair, "And why's that relevant? The point is, a guy like you would like—"

"And how the hell do you know what would I like, idiot!?

"But who wouldn't want—" Naruto clearly wasn't listening.

"Because I want you, dammit!"

Silence. Deep, pregnant silence.

Then, "…What did you say?"

A sigh. A really deep one. Then—"I said, _Naruto_, that I _want_ you." the Uchiha said, declared, announced, once and for all, clear for that idiot to understand and to avoid any stupid misunderstandings. He said so confidently—but was that a barely seen tinge of red marring his cheeks?

"M-Me…?"

"Yes, idiot, _you_."

Naruto was so red he resembled a tomato, "Ye—but, well—Why? Why me?"

Another sigh for the umpteenth time, "Do I need to explain myself for _everything_, _dobe_?"

Silence. Naruto just hung his head, somewhat defeated, utterly embarrassed, utterly red, utterly confused—

"And what about you, Naruto?"

"Me…?"

Sasuke was really trying with all his might from going there and kill the idiot for his _dense_ness—but then guessed he wanted the idiot alive, and—"How do you feel? About me."

He already knew how he felt, he already knew, but then saying it aloud was a different story—but then again, if he already decided he liked the teme, why don't just—and then he just knew that he really wouldn't be able to see that damned prick in the hands of somebody else, somebody else that wasn't him, if that little stunt from just earlier was any indication—

Naruto let go a tiny chuckle; that was a reaction Sasuke was definitely _less_ expecting.

Naruto was _not_ a coward; he was someone as straightforward as hell—even if that brought him quite some troubles before—but now, _now_… "I really don't know why, and I really should known better and _not_ to, but hell—yes, I like you." and then, when Naruto finally raised his head, it was as if light had suddenly been lit in a place covered with eternal darkness—as corny as that sounded—for the Uchiha. The dobe was smiling, and he couldn't stop smiling too—and damn his façade, his cool exterior—he was just so damned happy, as he wasn't in a long time. And oh gods, that smile was beautiful.

Naruto never thought he would be able to see that teme smiling. And his heart swelled with the knowledge that the bastard was smiling _just_ for him. "Keh. Teme."

"Dobe."

And they were already crossing that bridge, crossing it, cutting that gap, crossing that gap that wasn't really there.

For once, the world felt just right. And it felt even better as they closed the gaps of their mouths, somewhat shyly, somewhat gingerly, somewhat inexpertly, and really warm and caring while they intertwined their hands—

But hey, they had years for practicing.

**

* * *

**

"I guess teme, that this time we were both idiots." Naruto muttered, resting leisurely against the tree, hands still intertwined with the teme.

"Nn." Was all that the Uchiha said, eyes closed, a rare and content smile on his face.

"Never able to give a proper answer, for once." The blond boy muttered to himself, before continuing, curiosity evident on his voice, "Ne, teme, since when do you like me?"

Silence. Then, "…Since the moment I saw you, I guess."

"Eeeh!?" Naruto was gaping very much like a fish out of water. "Since _then_!? But the, why—why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't seem to be feeling the same as me that time, dobe—and I wasn't even sure of that myself, neither. And then the way you were always confessing your undying love for that Haruno—" the Uchiha said, as if gulping something very, very distasteful and bitter.

"Teme. Are you jealous?"

"Tch. Like hell I am."

"Keh. You really are."

"Nn. Whatever. What about you? Since when do you like me?"

"Mmm…" Naruto began pondering exactly when. "…Around the same time as you, I guess. But I did only properly realize about it yesterday night."

"Just _last_ night, dobe? You sure are dense." Sasuke said with a smirk well placed.

Naruto spluttered, and his eyes were as big as saucers, "Wha—Take it back, bastard!"

"I won't." Sasuke replied, tauntingly, closing his eyes once more.

"… … I give up." Naruto deflated himself, taking that hand on his own again—he had let it go during his outburst—and getting comfy once more.

A moment of silence passed, the birds chirping being the only noise, and the distant school bell signaling change of subjects (they decided they were sort of dropping classes today), and the wind blowing in their faces.

"…So…"

"_What_, dobe?"

Naruto just chose to ignore that name-calling—he guessed the bastard would never stop to call him that anyways; and he was so used to it—"…So…about you…and Yamanaka…"

"What about her?" Sasuke asked, sounding annoyed, now looking the blue-eyed boy in the eye.

"Well—so you two aren't…_dating_, right?" Naruto finally asked, not being able to forget the way the blonde girl wrapped her skinny arms around the teme, inching her face closer, and—

"Of course not, dobe. I thought I had gotten that through your head already—baka." Sasuke muttered that last part.

"Good." Naruto settled for that, satisfied.

"And you? You're still dating Haruno, right?" Sasuke asked, a bit apprehensively, a bit insecure, and he didn't notice he was grasping the dobe's hand even tighter.

"Nah. She dumped me. Last night."

"…She did?" Sasuke sounded the slightest surprised.

"Yeah. After witnessing that kiss between you and that…_girl_." Naruto grimaced at that memory. He guessed he was being possessive already—"It turns out Sakura-chan kinda knew I liked you—so yeah, she dumped me—I guess it was only fair."

"…Are you…regretting it?"

"In a way, yes—I shouldn't have let leading her on, and yeah—I shoud've just told her the truth."

"You will have plenty of time…to apologize to her." Sasuke said, not because he liked the girl—hell, he didn't like her—but because Naruto cared, and he knew about that friendship between the two, that friendship that was wretched somewhat just because of him, and he felt somewhat guilty—and he just wanted the other to be happy. "And she knew of your feelings already even before yourself? You should be feeling ashamed of yourself, _dobe_.", the raven said more confidently, letting his anxiousness go, and gripping that tan hand less painfully.

"Shut up."

"And you seemed to be jealous of Yamanaka, Na-ru-to." Sasuke whispered, face barely centimeters away from the other, and he was smirking per usual.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered, before closing that gap between them, kissing the other rather possessively—because the teme was his, damnit!

And he would prove that to him.

**

* * *

**

The kiss got even hotter, and hands were everywhere, and they were disregarding the fact that they were still in school grounds, and that somebody might catch them—

"Na-ru-to! Gods! I know you'd wanted Sasuke-kun for a long time now—but control your libido for when you two leave school—damnit!" a very, very familiar voice complained, sighing. Naruto took his mouth away from the Uchiha, mouth connecting by a string of saliva before that tread snapping, raising his head from his position from straddling said pale boy—and he eyed curiously at the one that interrupted them—the Uchiha just seemed annoyed at being interrupted.

"S-sakura-chan?" the blond eyed the annoying looking girl, who just looked flushed having caught up the two of them, and she had both her hands onto her hips in an annoyed matter.

She eyed the rumpled state the two of them were in, and on the _school_ yard—luckily she had been the one finding them. "_Every_one is looking for you, Sasuke-kun. They know you're on school; since your bag is on the classroom, and then I offered looking for you—which I luckily did, thank goodness." Then, she muttered, "Never actually thought it would be that quick—damn that Ino-pig was right."

Sasuke just continued glaring at her, wishing her and the others would just mind their own business and leave him alone.

But Naruto sighed, and motioned to get up from the bastard; they both really looked disappointed, Sakura thought, half-smiling. "C'mon, boys, let's go." She motioned and turned to leave, not before seeing how Naruto offered his hand to the other, and how the other took it, that warmth evidently there, and how they arranged they disheveled clothes.

"…I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." She heard the other whisper.

"…You already apologized last night, Naruto." the pink-haired girl said softly. "…And don't worry; I'll make you repay it to me." She said, turning her head, looking at him, smiling a little. "We'll have plenty of time ahead for me to forgive you." before turning to leave.

"…Thank you." Naruto whispered, smiling, feeling his heart lighter.

Indeed, they had plenty of time ahead in front of them.

* * *

**Vocabulary**:

Teme: 2nd person singular, in a degrading way. The closest translation to it would be 'bastard'.

Baka: idiot, dumbass, and the likes.

Usuratonkachi: something like 'ultimate loser-deadlast'. Make any sense…? T.T

Dobe: Dead-last

* * *

**A.N.**: Likey? Like it not? Weelllllllllllllllll…this IS the final chapter, but there shall be an epilogue. And then this will be finished. Thank you so much for your support; it meant a lot to me. And as always, constructive criticisms, comments, ideas, question; just bring 'em to me, cuz I'll be more than glad than to answer then.

Ja, see ya soon! (hopefully)


	6. Epilogue

**A.N.**: Hiya, guys! This took a bit of time to post it, isn't it? But…I was a lil' busy, and I didn't want to rush this up, if doing the former meant compromising the quality of the work. Yes, I've finally realized that rushing is no good. In the hard way, too… T.T

So, guys…this is the epilogue. With this, this story has come to its end. Another story going through my hands again… T.T But hopefully, this was a good ficcie. _Hopefully_… .+fidgeting+.

So, now…onto my dearest reviewers! .+glomps them all+. XD

silversnow10: Yeah…it really would be nice to have the time to do nothing but write fanfictions and read manga and see anime, but….unfortunately, that isn't my case… T.T And I'm updating, am I not? Hope you read and like this till the end, ne:)

Prozacfairy: Hahahahahahahaha! I'm really glad you like this Sakura in this ficcie. To tell you the truth…when I began writing this…well…I was having a hard time, and so…somehow, somewhat, I made Sakura to reflect my situations and feelings at that moment. And then, it morphed into this. So…I really like Sakura in here, as I identify myself with her. She's not really _that_ bad. :D Hope you read and like this story till the end!

Shounen-Ai: So, _so_ glad you liked it! I feel so flattered… .+tears of happiness+. And I up-dated, now. I apologize if I made you wait too much. Hope you like this story till the very end!

singingrain: XD glad you liked it. Hehehehehe I feel kinda embarrassed, though…I feel like I don't really deserve it… .+blushes+. Hope you read this story till the very end, and that you like it. :D

Crick118: .+hides in a corner, blushing+. Meh, etto… .+rubs back of head nervously+. that …that… THAT MIGHT BE 'CAUSE SASU-CHAN WAS REALLY BUSY WITH NARU-CHAN, FINALLY! .+awkward silence+. .+Points to a Naruto plushie+. It's all _his_ fault! .+silence, then explains+. And, well… the explanation to _that_ question you may find in this epilogue, yep yep. And…well… .+stalling+. You are really very smart, to have figured that out! Ohohohohohohohohoho! .+more awkward silence, sweat-drops+. etto… .+runs away, in the distance+. Hope you read and like this ficcie till the enddddddddd!

OniiRe: Yeah…I agree with you; that was short. But then again, I had really planned for it to be short… --;,,,, I really begin to believe that this was really plot-less… T.T But I am really glad you liked it, either way! Please read this till the end, and hope you liked it. :D And sorry for the delay!

Exploded Toilet Bowl: Yeah, this _is_ short… .+mopes around+. People keep thinking that… Maybe it really was…? T.T You liked the kissing part? .+starry eyes+. Meh, I'm so glad! .+tears of happiness+. Thank you for waiting, and here's the epilogue! Hope you like it:D

Mistress-Starfire: Oh, glad they stayed IC:D I worked really hard to make them be that way. Hope they stay like that till the end, too. Oooooh, it makes me so glad that you still like my style of writing, too. :D Makes me work harder. XD Skank…? I don't –oh! Yeah, sometimes he might be that... --;;,,,, Hope you read this till the very end, and you like this epilogue, too!

xxMikeyxx: Glad to know you liked it! Etto…about Sasuke's fans… .+doesn't know how to say it with_out_ spoiling it+. Just…I'm sorry for any kind of disappointments…and yeah…that's a spoiler enough… .+pouts+. It's just, that, somehow, that explanation seemed _off_. And yeah, I agree with you; Naru-chan is _so_ dense… .+sweatdrops+. Even with all of the above, I hope that you read and keep liking this ficcie till its very end, too:)

aloeart: Hiya! Glad to see ya here! Ahem, so I'm gonna them all in one go 'cuz I'm being lazy, now. XP 1) Glad you liked how I write, and you decided to read more of my works. Thanks! Ok…I guess that, after reading further, you realized why she said yes, didn't you? But, if you still don't get it, just tell me so, and I shall explain it to ya. Or try, at least. (I'm terribly bad at explaining and teaching and stuff) --;,, 2) And again, I'm so glad you liked it! Really! Glad you like Sakura, too. And I think the same as you; I really hate it when she's paired with either Naru-chan or Sasu-chan. No-one messes with them! Excepts themselves… .+dirty mind playing+. XP 4) Yeah, I admit it…Sasu-chan really was a bad boy then…But I think he got his punishment, ne? .+hint hint of next chappie+. XP 5) Glad you liked it, but please keep reading this till its very end, ne? And…there's a ficcie in the owen, a SasuNaruSasu one…though I dunno when I'm gonna post it… etto…I still have to see where that story it's going. But… please wait, and you'll see it! And I hope to always have your support, too:D

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will. Bad, bad Kishimoto-sensei for not sharing… .+pouts+.

**Rating**: T—for its theme, and mild cursing in this one.

**Warning**: Please avoid the use of flames. It's only for your own good. You'll just make waste my time, and yours too, with doing it. And…you will have to face my wrath, too. So…that's why I recommend you not to. Oh, and kind of plotness with the ficcie—though this is the epilogue, so, yeah. Oh and crappiness and sappiness too. U.U

Now, onto the awaited epilogue, minna-san! XD

* * *

**Tangles of Feelings**

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

**Epilogue**

Graduation day. He never thought he would see the day. The other, on the other way (and grinning, dammit) never thought the other would make it at all—and that just earned a glare mixed with a pout—Sasuke never thought anyone else would be able of that feat aside the dobe—_his_ dobe.

Keh. He wouldn't tell that to anyone, but he was rather proud of that.

And Haruno thought she would never see the day where both of his teammates would make it through it, —graduation day—_without_ killing each other. Those two—she shook her head, a small smile on her face—those two were just peculiar, to say the least.

The day was really sunny, not a cloud spotting the blue, blue skies above her, the sun warming her heart. She let her little smile widen—she felt truly at peace with herself, and with the world.

She just accepted it—_accepted_ it, and embraced it.

…Since when she had become such a poet…? Not that she was. But yet…

She giggled, seeing those two and their antics. Sometimes, she really thought they acted like kids most of the time—even Sasuke-kun, and that was most probably that baka's fault. But when she saw them, _together_, she saw acceptance.

And it was in those moments when she thought they were lucky—really lucky.

And she used to envy them—in way.

She still remembered, as Naruto punched the other (or tried to, she noticed as she rolled her eyes inwardly at the scene) because he just wanted the other to stop being so rather obvious—and couldn't he understand he was embarrassing him!?!—the day those two finally got together.

She remembered she arrived school a little bit early than was necessary—she couldn't sleep well, she recalled, and she didn't exactly see the use of staying in bed when thoughts plagued her head, so she though she might as well get up—and well, she was somewhat surprised when she saw some blur with dark hair running down the hall, —Sasuke-kun?—and she frowned at that. Hurrying her steps just a little bit, she made her way toward her classroom—the place where that person that seemed to be Sasuke-kun ran from—and upon nearing it, she frowned a little bit more.

—there she saw it, a slumped version of her rival.

—or was it former…?

And there upon closer inspection, it really was Ino-pig, and she was there, slumped against the door's threshold, and she was shaking, and she was _crying_.

…She felt the slightest pity towards her—because she figured she might know what that girl felt.

Sakura stopped merely steps away from the girl, and even when she didn't know what to do, she crouched, and put a comforting hand on the other's shoulder.

…In any other kind of situation, in any other time, she would have asked, annoyed, what had she done to Sasuke-kun, and whatever it happened she surely deserved it—

But since—

"…It was really useless from the beginning, ne, big-forehead…?" the other asked, really quietly, acknowledging her presence.

"…Yes." She answered, somewhat knowing what the other meant. "…Have you figured it out at last? Ino."

"Yes." She blonde teenager said, raising her head from the cocoon of her arms, and resting it against the doorframe, "I've finally figured it out…and given up."

"Mmph. About time." She muttered, half smiling, a sad feeling to it, but a light feeling to it too—to her heart—resting her frame against the opposite door-frame.

"…You given up, too…?" asked Ino after a while of just staying like that in silence, and her tears having since stopped flowing.

"…Yes. On both of them."

"…Both…? You sure were greedy, Sa-ku-ra." The other said, regaining some of her good mood, smirking rather slightly.

"W-well…" the bubble-gum haired girl stuttered, blushing like crazy. "I don't really have to explain myself to you!"

Ino just continued to look at her, that smirk only widening.

"But just so you to know, I had already given on Sasuke-kun a long time ago, and then Naruto—" and then the girl kind of deflated.

Silence. But the blonde girl understood those eyes, those words unsaid, that bittersweet smile all too well. "…But maybe, this time, they will be happy… Besides, they better be; it's about time, really."

"…So…You _knew_." Sakura said, raising her eyes, a small smile.

"But who doesn't? With the way they act around each other...Sometimes it was just _obvious_."

"…So then, why…?"

"_Well_…even when I knew how Sasuke-kun felt, I just didn't want to give it up. And so, last night…Last night I tricked Sasuke-kun…or maybe he knew all along but just—But either way, I-I kissed Sasuke-kun, and thought that maybe I would have a chance then. But then…then he just retreated, and looked at me in the eye, and told me to never do that again. His eyes—they were so _cold_." Ino explained, looking at the ground, playing with the end of her school uniform's skirt.

Before the other girl could have the change of interrupt –she just didn't know if she would have the courage to continue if interrupted—she continued, "I just…stood there. For a long time. But before long, my mind was already set again, and I thought that, today, I would come here really early, and talk to him, and convince him of my feelings. So he arrived—early as usual, and…well…it ended with me embracing him. Trying to kiss him. But then…" the blond girl let a dry snicker leave her mouth, "then _he_ saw us, and Sasuke-kun realized that. I guess… I never did stand a chance."

"…Ino…" the pinkette didn't know what to say, because she knew that when you had feelings as intense as that, words were simply not enough.

"Besides, it was beginning to tire me the way those two acted, and that idiot never really realized." Ino continued, amused, trying to light up the air, referring to Naruto. He really was so…_clueless_.

"…Yeah. I guess…everything will be fine, now."

And Sakura was right about that. She was happy; she and Naruto mended patches, and formed a deep bond with that big forehead. She learnt that love was in places less expected, and came to accept it.

And what was more important, those two were happy.

And that was more than enough.

**

* * *

**

Naruto was alone on the school roof, looking at that cloudless blue sky turning the deep colors of dusk, when he felt a pair of strong arms embracing him.

"Ne, teme…" he started, letting himself relax into the embrace.

"…What it is, dobe?" the other replied, a peaceful and serene air surrounding both of them.

"…I've been thinking…" the blond responded, leaning his head against the other's chest, the other's warm chest. …Sasuke didn't really seem like it, nor did he really like to admit it, but he was _warm_. _Really_ warm.

A snicker from the other was heard. "Hmph, dobe. Try not to hurt yourself while doing it, _dobe_."

A frown-like-pout from the other, before complaining and mock hitting one of the arms that were embracing him—the right one—before muttering, "Stop calling me that, you teme. 'Sides, even _I_ think sometimes." He ended, (more like yelled), before realizing, all too late, what he'd just said, and its implications.

"Even _you_? Why Naruto, you sure are losing your touch." The other said all too smugly, all too teasingly. All too affectionately. All too warmly.

"Shut up." Naruto said. And this time, he was definitely and openly pouting.

After some minutes of staying just like that, in silence, basking in each other's warmth and presence, and of just being there, Naruto started once, "As _I_ was saying," at that he twisted his head and glared at the other, daring the other to interrupt him…_again_, before continuing, "…I was _thinking_."

Sasuke had to stop himself from snickering out loud and taunt the other once more—he never managed to wipe his grin though—before replying, "About what? _Dobe_." He just couldn't help himself there.

Naruto gave the other another glare before continuing, and just trying to get his point across because it seemed that the teme wouldn't stop teasing him, damnit!—then decided that using violence wouldn't help, this time. "I've been thinking…I've been thinking about the time when we first met each other, all that has passed between us, up until this moment."

"…And…?" the brunet inquired, gripping the other into his embrace a little bit tighter.

"And…" the azure-eyed boy twisted into the black-eyed boy's embrace, looking into his eyes, holding them there, being reflected himself there, "I've come to the conclusion that…even when you were (and still are) a jerk half the time—it was all worth it." and not just his eyes, but his whole face was smiling, radiating full happiness and contentedness with the world.

And _this_…this _happiness_…was reflected in the other's dark pools of eyes, too, as he bent his head down, stopping merely centimeters away from the other's mouth, whispering, breath caressing skin, "Yes…it was all worth it." before closing the gap completely, letting his feelings—_their_ feelings overflow each other.

Even when the feelings for each others were just a tangle of feelings that encompassed rivalry, competition, like, care, irritation, obnoxiousness, pride, stubbornness…they both thought that…_knew_ that…they wouldn't have it any other way.

Because…life it's like that.

And they accepted each other.

But what was more important, they _loved_ each other.

And that's more than enough.

.+**終わり**+.

**.+The End+.**

* * *

_Hope you have all liked it. I enjoyed writing this, too, and hope you had enjoyed reading this, as well. I don't really have that many words—this story came up to me when I was having a difficult time, and most than anything I wrote it to make myself feel better. A selfish thing, I know, but—I'm really glad you had still enjoyed this ficcie even though that. And I think that I ended up receiving so much more than what I actually gave, and than I actually think I deserve. Thank you so much, guys, for reading this till the end, and for the ones that had taking their time and reviewed it—and I don't think words are enough. Thank you for your kind words of encouragement and support; they really meant a lot to me, as a writer. They gave me a lot more of confidence and strength to keep writing. And you know who you are, people. :D .+attempts to glomp them all+._

_Hope to see you in another story of mine! And the best of luck to you all._

_Wishes you the best._

_Aya Honey._

_**P.S.**__: I just though I would let you know…I'm going to change my pen-name a little while after finishing and posting this story, and I'm thinking to change it to 'Yoru no Tsuyu'—Night's Dew. _


End file.
